Be Careful What You Wish For
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Bridget James is an unhappy girl. She has no friends, and she can't grasp the fact that not being perfectly skinny doesn't mean you're fat. But the worst thing is, she has bright, bloody red hair. When Bridget wishes to be in another world/life, she doesn't expect to go to the 2p!talia world! And, the 2p Nations seem to think she's their Earth! Rated M for a reason. Cutting, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Heey! New story! (again) Anywho, I think updates for my actual story stories may come sooner now since I found a way to write on my phone._

_**WARNING: Cutting and Blood, as well as "inappropriate language"**_ _You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bridget, her family, Belle, Alex, and the plot_

* * *

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Bridget James groaned and turned over, covering her ears with a pillow. "I hate Mondays." She opened her eyes and sat up.  
Putting her glasses on, she turned off her annoying alarm clock.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She washed her hands, took a quick shower, and got dressed.  
Bridget put on a sea green and grey striped long-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a blue jacket. She put on an old black pair  
of shoes.

The 18 year-old put her, as she put it, bleed-your-eyes-out bright red hair into two ponytails.

Bridget stared at herself in the mirror, critizing everything about her body. "Ugly, fat, ridiculous." She whispered. Bridget was one  
of those girls that wasn't fat, but wasn't perfectly skinny either. She was short, pale, and had freckles all around her cheeks and  
nose. Bridget's eyes were a bright green.

Ever since middle school, Bridget had begun to hate her body. She hated being shorter than most people, she hated not being  
really skinny, she hated being so pale, she hated her freckles, and most of all, she hated her hair. It had always made her stand  
out in class. The teachers never had to ask if she was there or not. They just searched for her red hair.

Amelia, Bridget's mother, always told her daughter how pretty she was, but Bridget couldn't believe her. She thought she was as  
pretty as a zit.

Bridget sighed and walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Bridget reached for the cereal, but  
then she stopped. Instead, the girl grabbed a small orange and peeled it. She took a bottle of water and went into the living room  
and ate.

"Boring!" Bridget complained, turning the news channel on. While she actually didn't mind watching the news, Bridget pretended  
not to like it.

"Good morning honey." Her mother greeted walking in.

"Hi Mommy." Bridget said, silently cursing herself. It wasn't cool to say 'Mommy' anymore!

Be Careful What You Wish For Ch 1

"Bridget, you need to eat more than just an orange." Amelia said when she saw her daughter's breakfest. "Why not have some  
cereal?"

"Oh, I was going to eat breakfest at school with a friend. I'm just eating this orange so I don't have to spend so much money on  
school food." Bridget lied.

"Oh okay."

Walking over to the trash can, Bridget asked, "So is dad still asleep?"

"Yeah. He worked late at the hospital last night." Amelia sighed. "He always works late now."

Bridget nodded. "I'm going to brush my teeth and head to school, 'kay?" Her mother nodded. Bridget ran upstairs, brushed her  
teeth, grabbed her backpack, and walked out the door. She only lived 4 blocks away from the school, so there was no sense  
driving or taking a bus.

Once at school, Bridget headed towards her locker. She put the majority of her books that she didn't need for the first two hours in  
her locker. Bridget smiled at the inside of her locker door. She had a bunch of magnets and small pictures on it. These pictures  
were mainly things she had found online and printed out. Bridget had pictures from her favourite webcomic (homestuck) and animes, like Bleach, Naruto,  
Black Butler, Vampire Knight, and her most favourite at the moment, Hetalia.

Bridget headed to her first class. Nothing incredibly interesting happened throughout the day, except for the new girl in gym class.  
Her name was Alex, and she made Bridget jealous. Alex was tall, had tan skin without a freckle in sight, beautiful dark brown hair  
with golden highlight, and bright blue eyes. She was skinny and had a pretty and clear voice.

Of course, all the popular girls instantly befriended Alex. 'How dare they,' Bridget thought angrily, 'How dare they imediately love  
her, but yet when I moved here in fifth grade, they ignored me!'

After gym class, at the end of the day, while all the girls were changing, Bridget noticed something. Alex had left behind her  
bracelet. It was very pretty. A red glass rose charm with two glass green leaves on each side on the silver chain. Making sure no  
one was looking, Bridget grabbed the bracelet, shoved it in her backpack, and left just as the bell rang.

Bridget ran all the way home. Her heart was pounding. She had never stolen in her life. She giggled. That bitch Alex didn't need it  
anyways.

On the kitchen table was a note. Her parents were at Bridget's grandmother's house in the next town over. They wouldn't come  
home until much later.

Bridget finished her homework quickly, for she was very good with school. She looked at the time. 7:32. Bridget had the rest of the  
night to do whatever.

Ignoring her stomach pains, Bridget ran down the hall to her room. She took off her jacket and her shirt. Then she put on a black  
tank top. Bridget ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She gazed at her wrists.

It was a secret. No one knew about Bridget's new found cutting addiction. Horrid cuts and scars covered her arms. Wearing her  
gym shirt over a long-sleeved shirt helped cover the scars during P.E..

Bridget traced the scars on her right arm. A small smile formed on her lips. She grabbed a clean razor and began to drag it along  
her arm. Bridget hissed in pain. Blood seeped through the cuts.

"Bloody red, bloody bloody red. Like my hair." Bridget whispered. Suddenly, something seemed to have snapped in Bridget's  
mind. She grabbed the razor and cut her left arm. More blood.

"Bloody red, bloody freaking red."

Bridget watched the blood flow from her arms. Feeling dizzy from blood loss, she sta down. Looking at her arms, at what she had  
done to herself, she started to cry.

She stood slowly, and wetted a towel. Bridget started cleaning her wounds. "Look at this." She said to herself. "Look at what  
you're doing." Tears were flowing from her eyes like crazy. "You need to stop this. This is bad." Bridget put down the towel. She  
looked in the mirror. Her voice cracked, "This isn't the answer." She whispered.

Bridget cleaned up the blood on the counter and floor. She wiped her tears.

Unlocking the door, Bridget walked out of her bathroom. She took the rose bracelet out of her backpack and frowned. She began  
cry more, remembering how she had no friends. Amelia thought her old friend Belle, was still talking to her. After Bridget began to  
get depressed, Belle left her.

"I wish it would go away. I wish the pain would stop." She whispered. Tears continued to flow. "I wish I lived somewhere else. I  
wish Belle hadn't left me. I wish I had friends. I wish people liked me." Bridget fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably. She grasped  
the bracelet even tighter. "I wish I never lived here. I wish I was someone else."

The walls began to fade. Bridget looked up. Her things were disapearing. Bridget screamed. Bracelet still her hand, Bridget stood  
up. She ran over to her room door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge.

The floor fell from underneath Bridget's feet. She screamed again. After falling for what seemed like eternity, Bridget hit the  
ground with a hard 'thud'. She was knocked out.

* * *

_Well, this is depressing. I actually started to cry while writing this. I was feeling depressed anyways._

_If anyone was wondering, no, I've never cut, and I don't want to._

_The 2p!Nations will begin to come in next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Another update~ I'm obsessed with writing this story at the moment._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

Chapter 2

Bridget woke up lying in a nice, soft bed. It was big, with silk and satin sheets and blankets. She wasn't in her clothes; instead  
she was in a pale pink nightgown.

That led to the red-head's next observation: Nearly everything in this room was varying shades of pink and blue! "The hell?"  
Bridget said aloud.

She stood up out of bed and imediately regretted it. Bridget fell down to her knees with a soft 'thud'. "Owwww." She groaned.  
Bridget heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the door. She gasped. What if it's a rapist? A gay or very feminine rapist,  
but a rapist all the same.

Bridget was about to attempt to get up again when there was knock on the door. She froze.

"Are you okay in there, Poppet?"

Bridget climbed up on the bed, not answering the strange English voice.

The door opened, and in came a strange man that looked to be in his twenties, had light pink hair, pale skin, freckles, and light  
blue eyes. He wore a long-sleeved, collared shirt that was light pink and a magenta sweater vest. He had tan pants and black  
dress shoes. He smiled when he saw that Bridget was awake. "Hello there!"

Bridget sat there, not very sure what to say. He walked over to her bed and picked up a bracelet. 'Alex's bracelet.', Bridget thought.  
'Or is it mine now?'

"I was walking out in my garden-it's a lovely garden, you really should see it- and the there you were! Oh your arms were bleeding  
and were horribly scared. So I decided to take care of you for the time being! You know, I've been terribly lonely. I haven't heard  
from any of the other nations for so long, and it's been a very long time since I've seen any humans. Well you aren't exactly  
human.."

"Wait, what do you mean 'other nations' and me not being human?" Bridget asked, wondering just how crazy this pink-haired man  
was?

"Why you're Earth of course! Oh, I apologize; I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is England, or Oliver. Whichever you  
would prefer, I don't mind." He replied.

"England...But, that's impossible. People aren't countries. They don't have country names...Unless, they were named after..."  
Bridget trailed off.

"It seems you've forgotten.. That's rather unfortunate. Oh well, you'll remember soon enough. There's some clothes in the  
wardrobe. Meet me in the gardens and we'll have some tea!" England said, leaving the room so Bridget had some privacy.

Bridget frowned. How was she supposed to get up? She sighed and tried again. This time, she didn't fall.

Walking slowly, Bridget was able to make her way over to the wardrobe. She opened it and huffed. It was mainly filled with frilly  
dresses and skirts and shirts. She reached in and randomly grabbed a dress.

The dress was light pink, with frills at the bottom. The collar was just a little bit darker, with a bow tie on it. Sewed onto the dress  
was a darker pink apron. There was a blue ribbon around her waist. On the top part of her apron there was a bubblegum pink  
heart. At the bottom, there were about six little cupcakes. They had pink wrappers, light blue icing, pink sprinkles, and violet red  
cherries.

Bridget found some accessories in a little box at the bottom of the dresser. She wore light blue finger less gloves that went almost  
all the way up her arms, a light blue choker with a pink heart charm, and a blue headband with a cupcake that matched the  
designs on her dress. She threw on pink and blue striped tights, blue Mary-janes. Bridget kept her hair down.

Bridget looked in the mirror, frowning at herself. She knew she was only pretending not to like the outfit. It actually reminded her of  
when she was younger. She used to dress up all the time.

Bridget, satisfied by her appearance, decided to go and find Oliver. She was walking down the hall when there was a loud hiss.  
She looked down and found a small cat. The cat looked strangely like England. Bridget shrugged and picked up the cat, who  
immediately snuggled into her.

* * *

_Well, that's it for this update._

_If anyone wants to see Bridget's dress, it's on my deviantART page. I'm InsanitysEnding on there. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ta da~ 3rd chapter! Kinda short, but, oh well._

_**Warning: **Strong language (because of one certain 2P and Bridget) _

_If you're wondering where I get the names from, this is it: _

crazyfangirls. tumblr post/2335038504 9/2p-human-names

_Just remove the spaces._

_Oliver! The disclaimer please!_

_Oliver: Gena doesn't own Hetalia. The idea that she ever would is just silly!_

* * *

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 3

"Holy shit this is a big garden." Bridget said in wonder as she walked out into the garden area. She made a face. "Oh, lovely. Not only is it big, but it's also a freaking maze."

The teen walked over to a rose bush. On it was a small note:

_Miss Earth,_

Bridget made a face again. "My name ain't Earth dude." But she read on.

_I knew you wouldn't be able to find me very easily here, since it is a maze. So I've hidden notes like this one all around! That way you can find me, and you can play a game. See I remember how much you just loved games._

"That bastard!" Bridget exclaimed.

_ Now hurry along, dear. You wouldn't want to be too late for tea. And for God's sake, stop cursing! o_

_ Love,_

_ Oliver Baines_

_ England _

Bridget laughed. That was kinda girly. Okay, that was very fucking girly. Oh well. The red-head placed the note back down onto the rose bush. She looked around a little more. This place was really pretty.

Bridget walked down a little more, and then realized something was missing. "Aw crap! Where did that cat go?" She ran back a little and fell on her face. "Oof!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Bridget looked up, glaring at the source of the voice. It was a man that was about 19, had dark red-ish brown hair, tan skin, and red-ish brown eyes. Bridget was about to make a comeback, but then she saw what this weirdo had in one of his hands. A baseball bat. Covered in Nails. Rusty nails. Oh, and, there was some blood here and there.

"Well don't just lay there. Get your ass up and tell me who you are!" The teen yelled.

That got Bridget up alright. She jumped to her feet and looked at the scary man. And then she noticed that either he was really tall, or she was just short. Knowing that she was only 5' 1'', Bridget took it as she was just short.

As soon as he got a good look at her, the teen grinned. "Hey Earth! Where the Hell have you been?"

Bridget pouted and glared at him. "Hey! My name is _**not **_ Earth! Why in the world do you people keep calling me that!"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Fine, _Bridget._"

"How the hell do you know my name? And who are you?" Bridget demanded. She was just pissed now. Why wasn't anybody telling her anything?

"'Cuz I'm pretty damn sure I remember your name."

The shorter red-head took a deep breath. "Alright, let's pretend I am this Earth person or whatever. Now, can you please tell me your name?"

"You're hilarious Bridget. Now quit it with that not remembering anything joke!" the teen yelled. Bridget stepped back a little; she was really scared now. Wait, Bridget, you seriously don't remember?" Said girl shook her head 'no'. "I'm America. Or Timothy Carter. Take your pick on which one you wanna call me. No, you know what, scratch the 'Timothy'. Don't call me that. Call me Timmy."

"Okay, _Timmy_," Bridget started, trying not to giggle. She wasn't going to call him America. People still aren't countries. "Do you have any idea where Oliver is?"

"You mean England?"

"Sure."

America thought for a moment. "Nah. I don't keep track of those I don't like. So really, I don't keep track of many people."

Bridget's shoulders slumped down. "Have you at least seen a light pink kitty around here?" America shook his head. "Alright, I'm done with then." Bridget said, walking off.

"Wait!"

Bridget didn't wait, though. She was going to a freaking tea party with Oliver, and she didn't wanna be late. Besides, Timmy seemed like a huge douche bag. Not waiting was Bridget's mistake, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 4

"Ugh, what a freak!" Bridget exclaimed. She shivered as a cold wind blew past. Looking around, Bridget suddenly became more aware of her surroundings.

The once beautiful blue skies were a bloody red-orangish colour. The trees were barren and black. The hedges were still alive, although the slightly charred leaves caused them to appear a dark green. The roses were black. Bridget stared in horror at the scene before her. "W-What in the world?"

"I told you to hurry!"Bridget turned around. Oliver was sitting at a round table with a bloody white tablecloth. Partially broken tea cups and plates were neatly arranged. Cupcakes decorated the table. 'That wasn't there before.' Bridget thought.

Oliver was smiling that creepy smile of his. He gestured to Bridget. "Well come on now dear, don't just stand there. Sit down!"

Bridget hesitated. She was scared. She didn't want to have tea with Oliver. She didn't want to have tea at all. Bridget wanted to go home.

BAM! Oliver slammed his fist on the table.

"Bridget you come sit down here right now!" Oliver growled, the smile gone. His eyes were glowing dangerously. The irises looked like a lollipop, with pink and blue swirling around. "My patience is gone!"

The red head screamed. Damn't she had enough to deal with right now! She started running away as fast as she could. Tears started pouring down her cheeks. Bridget's glasses were getting all fogged up.

Bridget looked behind her and saw that Oliver was following her. "Don't run away, poppet!" He was carrying a knife. She screamed again.

"Ow!" Bridget looked up. "Timmy! You have to help me!"

Timmy chuckled. "And why should I do that?"

"Oliver's got a knife and he's scaring me! Please help me. Please." Bridget begged.

"No." Timmy replied. Bridget started crying even harder. She was hysterical.

"Meep!" Bridget squeaked. She looked up at Timmy, who was now carrying her bridelstyle. Said country began running fastly. Bridget clung on. "Don't worry Bridget," she heard him say. "I won't let 'im get you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! New chapter yay! ^^_

_Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya_

* * *

** Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, first things first, we need to get you out of those ridiculous clothes." Timmy announced walking into the living room where Bridget sat. She pouted and crossed her arms. Timmy laughed. "Well c'mon! I can't take you seriously when you're wearing that dress." He sat down next to the ginger on the couch.

Bridget scoffed. "I can't take your face seriously, but I never said anything."

Timmy laughed at this. "Nice one."

"Glad to see I'm appreciated around here." Bridget replied, cracking a smile. "But in all seriousness ('cause apparently you're all about seriousness), where am I supposed to get more clothes? I don't suppose you have a girly wardrobe filled with dresses and the like."

"No, I don't have any of those." chuckled Timmy. He stood up and stretched. "We gotta go to the mall or somethin'."

Tilting her head, Bridget asked, "Is there a mall anywhere around here? I didn't see any on the way to your house." Somehow, Timmy had taken Bridget all the way from England to America in under a day. Weird and confusing, but so was this world, so Bridget wasn't gonna question it.

"Actually, there's a huge-ass mall just eight blocks away from here." Timmy informed her. He stuck out his hand. "C'mon." Bridget grabbed his hand and together they walked to the mall.

Bridget frowned, looking all around the area. It was very dirty and she hadn't seen very many people on the way to the mall. There were actually a lot of people hiding indoors. The redhead turned to Timmy, who was completely unfazed by the sights. "Is it always like this?"

Timmy made a face. "What do you mean?"

The duo made a sharp turn around a corner and into the mall. "Well, it's just so... empty. I've barely seen anyone." Bridget explained.

"Wow, you really don't remember anything, do you Bridget?" Timmy said shaking his head.

Bridget nodded. "I honestly don't. You and Oliver know me, but honest to God I don't know you. I don't remember you or whatever you're talking about."

Timmy didn't say anything or bother to explain. He didn't want to be the one to do so. Maybe Prussia or China could tell her? Fuck, he didn't know or even care really.

"Alright Bridget, go on and look around. Just pick the clothes you want and then we can go." Timmy said.

And she did. Bridget got a few pairs of jeans, socks, shoes, shirts, things like that. Pushing her items around in a cart, she suddenly felt something in the sash of her dress. She reached in grabbed the items. Her eyes widened. It was her phone and that damned bracelet! Looking more closely she realized that there were more charms on it. A charm that looked like Earth (the water was red crystal, while the continents were onyx.), a pink cupcake, and a baseball bat that looked exactly like Timmy's. Disturbed, Bridget put it back in her sash. Where did they come from?

* * *

_Okay so tomorrow I'm going to my dad's house in Virginia. We don't really have a good internet connection down there, so don't expect and more chapters. I'll be back on the 6th of August. See you then._


End file.
